celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Better Than a Psychic
Lyrics Robin (Bill's Kids Girls): Lately (Lately) I've had thoughts in my mind (thoughts in my mind) And try to pass them by (Whoa) so you will notice (Oooh) Zoey (Bill's Kids Girls): It seems like (Seems like) you like it when I'm shy (When I'm shy) So let me compromise (Oooh) the way I act tonight Tamara: I believe in crazy things like I get mad again A little complicated Summer: So let me show you what I'm thinking Do you think it's possible for you to read my mind? Quinn with Bill's Kids Girls: I just may be suddenly crazy When I think of you I don't know what to do At least just try to read my mind The work can be confused, you see my point of view Dinah: It's better than a psychic hotline You can be the one to read my mind Then we can work it out 'cause you'll figure it out (and Summer with Bill's Kids Girls: Just read my mind, it's much easier) Then we can work it out 'cause you'll figure it out Robin: I know this is a mystery And you will probably be a little spooked out Zoey: But oddly I'm seriously in need of a little ESP Baby please, don't ignore it Tamara: I believe in crazy things like I get mad again A little complicated Summer: So let me show you what I'm thinking Do you think it's possible for you to read my mind? Quinn with Bill's Kids Girls: I just may be suddenly crazy When I think of you I don't know what to do At least just try to read my mind The work can be confused, you see my point of view Dinah: It's better than a psychic hotline You can be the one to read my mind Then we can work it out 'cause you'll figure it out (and Summer with Bill's Kids Girls: Just read my mind, it's much easier) Then we can work it out 'cause you'll figure it out Robin: If you humor me (Bill's Kids Girls: I'll do the same) Zoey: Just you wait and see (Bill's Kids Girls: I promise that) Tamara: I know that we're working it If you come checking it I can hardly wait,(Bill's Kids Girls: wait) Summer: You'll never be the same (Bill's Kids Girls: same) It's kinda love I can't explain Quinn with Bill's Kids Girls: I just may be suddenly crazy When I think of you I don't know what to do At least just try to read my mind The work can be confused, you see my point of view Dinah: It's better than a psychic hotline You can be the one to read my mind Then we can work it out 'cause you'll figure it out (and Summer with Bill's Kids Girls: Just read my mind, it's much easier) Then we can work it out 'cause you'll figure it out Video Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs